


I am Blake

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu





	

Darkness unveiling as we crouched in the sloppy, thick mud. Looking around noble soldiers on standby; the treacherous fear etching into their eyes. Gust of cold air shuttering moisture against my; now dark filthy face, the hollow trench surrounded by proud, yet terrified soldiers; each with individual twitches. Noses inhaling the overwhelming stench of newly dilapidating bodies like it was the nicest smell – adding a new type of fear to our hollow minds.  
  
The yearning of home (making soldiers absent minded) forcing them to persevere.  
  
Gargantuan clouds swimming over the foggy, grey sky. Limbs becoming numb. “NOW!” the echo of a man screaming is one I will never forget, as from that point we launched our attack. Flashing lights. Moans as people sucked in their last breath. Trampled mud. Lifeless forms lay defeated. A burning pain ran through my arm. My sweaty palm dropped my gun – the only thing keeping me alive…  
  
“Help?” my muffled desperate plea never to be heard ….  
  
Fumbl'ring around like a drunk. Seeking help or survivors. Misty panes. Haunting flares. Dim hope keeping me alive.  
  
Everything went silent…  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. My heart beated away. Too weak to care; I rest my head back down upon my pillow. Finally willing my eyes to open. Tremendous! My wife lay –peacefully- hands entwined; resting on her swollen belly. A watery smile stretched my tired, warn face. Thankful I could be here to watch my little girl grow up with her mother’s chocolate brown eyes and my nose –or- a little boy with my shiny blue eyes who I can teach football to; I was paralysed with happiness.  
  
I survived; me one of few  
  
The things I saw changed me,  
  
I see that but my family,  
  
My family do not care…  
  
To them I am,  
  
And always will be…  


Blake


End file.
